User talk:Parax.
Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zelda311 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 18:04, 13 August 2009 <--- That's the picture Fan Art Credit If you want to. Sure, if you want to, by the way my Signature Relates to Sonic Fanon. --Shahooter The Owl, KPZSR1 00:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com Hey this is ironknuckle 1 and I just started a new wiki and in eed some help making it better im trying to incoporate parts of zeldapedia and zeldafanon. Im trying to colaborate with them if it goes anywhere.--Ironknuckle1 02:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Reply Meaningless coincidence. It was the main antagonist of one of my old stories, and I must have forgotten to delete the character page or something. Jomara was an anagram of Majora, so don't think I decided to copy you -'Murch '(dah dah dah 02:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shade Link... I saw what you said about me on Zeldapedia. I am glad sombody thinks I should have another chance.The Time Warrior im under orders huh, forget it. theyve changed, off by one hour so your in the clear.'-- C2' / 01:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) You've been blocked, for one year Shade Link. If you plan to come back to zeldapedia after that, then please tell.'-- C2' / 19:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I can link it, if you want. So that there is no way for me to change it around. As for your club, Haru hasn't been on for a while(almost a month) and you might want a new person. Honestly, if you hate me, then okay, I was just doing what I thought was right...... We'll I think I'm done with Zelda Fanon for awhile so.....be seein' you!'-- C2' / 20:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) One last thing, might want to download the Dark Link pic, or just make it so you don't need a link. HAVE A GOOD ONE!'-- C2' / 20:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In case In case you haven't seen the shoutbox, your gone Shade Link, in one day you went from full member to indefinetly blocked miscreant. Joe and I just saw the Stal wiki place, good bye forever shade link, you have no hope anymore.'-- C2' / 01:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) P.S. For something like that, you are 9 years old or just one sad teenager.'-- C2' / 01:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Um, Man! I'm gone for a day and you get yourself perma banned! What did you do?! Midna Rocks Hate ta say it But were going to inform wikia staff. Have fun being only able to look at wikia's! Sincerly'''-- C2' / 15:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Your saying it like were Ex-wives. Were we ever that close?'-- C2' / 16:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Look I don't care to talke to you anymore. Okay?'-- C2' / 20:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) My loss? haha like I never gained anything :P'-- C2' / 20:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) End this I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you on Stal wiki, and Halopedia. I think it would be better for both of us to end this atangonistic realationship. I won't provoke any further fights, and hope that you won't either. CC Hi Hey, Shade Link. I saw the link on my talk page here. Just wanted to say hi so you don't think I'm ignoring you or something.- The Midna Whats going on?? Can you explain to me what happened between you and joe?-LEEKDUCK PEACOCKS go to irc, join #Peacocks--LEEKDUCK Listen Hey I heard you got banned from Zeldapedia like me. Well have you checked my site yet its getting pretty big. With me and some people working on it please reply to this on my talk page on the Wikia http://thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com --Ironknuckle1 21:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry I didnt read everything sorry I brought it up but still could you look at my Wikia.--Ironknuckle1 21:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Global block For the record if you are still concerned about it, you wont be getting one. Its been discussed and as i said you wont be getting one. Sorry I even had to put you through that in the first place. --EveryDayJoe45 00:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) OK OK. I'm great friends with CC, so it's nice to know you two are getting along again. -The Midna I don't Know. My Email address is for my school so. I will probably start to only use Zelda fanon in case your looking for me.--Ironknuckle1 23:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) The legend of Zelda: Carnival of Time You should read my new fan fic it is pretty good and Im working on another called the Bul- A Bulbin's Diary. Timeline Re: Image RE: Dance Party!!! Thank you! I'm happy you like! What's your favorite song to play? -The Midna Did you try all of the songs? *throws Shade Link a fairy* -The Midna Even Les Betises? *Huge smile appears on The Midna's face* -The Midna I'm happy you like it! I'm thinking about possibly making another game, but five games in all is a little much... -The Midna I got your message Hey, SL, I just got your message. Its nice to hear two sides of a story. Image how our view of LoZ would change if a game came out featuring Ganondorf as the main character. I don't know whose story is more true, both of them probably add up to the right story, but you made it to the featured users list, so if you ever come back, you have my blessing. Mr kmil Wait a sec, when was there a featured users list? Sorry about the wait. Yes, on ZP there is a featured users list under one of the sidebar links. Mk Re: How =SHADE LINK...= That stuff i put on the main page was before i found out NOT to put stuff there. I already swore not to vandilize again, and i haven't. Good you reverted that, but... defender An idea Okay, with all that stuff on zeldapedia, it's preaty bad, but Past from that. I was thinking about something. Every time I get an idea i run out of them when i try to turn them into a fic. But, i was thinking if we get a whole army of users to start making fic. So we write the firs chapter and ge them to make more chapters with us. we have a list of rules though, no making pointless pages, theres the first one. NO OF COURSE NOT!! Of course I don't hate you!--Zelda phoenix the heroine of time 05:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Good job! That blog post was for expeirmenting. The Time Warrior 23:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Don't listen to this guy! He's full of lies! Ban him, I command you to use your admin powers, BAN HIM! --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 02:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The admin powers which I lack....--'Shade''' 13:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh you only have Rollback? Ahhh...--Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 15:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The Triforce Odyssey Message I asked Triforce if I could as to not hurt your feelings or make this go any further and just let it go. Staff can read the transcripts and I dont care what they think. You are so useless, and I see you turning my attempt to aid this debacle into me abusing powers. You need to get a life kid, and get an enemy in real life. This internet nonsense is boring me. --EveryDayJoe45 00:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) And to be fair SL; this time I will humbly apologize to you, because I believe I did crack a joke about you on SB. So this time, in a way I admit it was my fault, but come on dude, you took it way further after the fact. Thats what makes me so angry. But in my last message I was a little mean and I apologize for that too. I really just want to let this go and stop this rediculous internet bickering that has dragged on for far too long. --EveryDayJoe45 02:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm conveniently on right now so I will respond. In all honesty I probably did become a little harsh on you following your block, but To be fair you hurt my feelings too. Just because I am an admin, it doesnt mean I didn't get overly annoyed with your constant remarks on a daily basis. That aside though, I apologize for being a jerk at times and I hope we can move on as much as possible. --EveryDayJoe45 19:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) If you are asking if I can unblock you, I can't just do that because you were blocked for a year by XYZ, prior to me handing down the permanent block. So unless you have any ideas, I wouldn't know how to handle this. Not to mention your reporting of me to Wikia was really low to begin with. --EveryDayJoe45 20:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I'll discuss this and see. But obviously your just apologizing to get back at ZP. What would you have to offer for shortening/relieving your block? Seeing as youve already done things to receive a block in the first place, reported me and created your own wiki in an attempt to rival us. --EveryDayJoe45 20:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Mekkai will definitely not be being unblocked for the record, seeing as he recently threatened AK and has done nothing useful ever. --EveryDayJoe45 20:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Have you honestly not figured out yet that Wikia's rules contradict themselves? Its also a rule that if you break a wiki's policy you will get a warning or a block. Well at ZP, its against policy to threaten one of our users. There you go. --EveryDayJoe45 20:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC)